World War 2
by Fate's Second Apprentice
Summary: Have you ever gone, all the children of Hades (including Hazel) are from the same time period; WW2. Well I have. This is a adventure of that time period.
1. Chapter 1

England December 1940

Christmas was just another sad reminder that Alice was not helping her brothers in the war it was also a reminder that she had failed. Just because she was a girl, one of the three at camp, she had had to fight for a place in the battle. At least she wasn't black. If she had been black she would have had to chance.

Alice did not want to admit it but she was scared. She'd never been to England before. It wasn't much different from America but it was a hugely different at the same time. The Blitz made life hell for everyone at first and there were hardly any children in London anymore. She had heard of a few kids that had stayed but she never saw them.

Her radio squeaked and buzzed as she twisted the knob. She had been playing with it for so long she was being to think she'd never get the message, or in fact that she had missed it. She stook herself that sort of thinking got people killed. Then she caught the end of a sentence. "Help...someone...help me"

It was a boy's voice. Even if it was a whisper he screamed desperation. But Alice was confused. Only demigods from camp could use this frequency. This kid couldn't be from camp. She didn't know what to do. She could reply, or maybe she could...if she just could. She rolled over to where her bag was. She had been lucking getting the bag before clothing rations settled in.

Inside her bag were the essentials; food, water, sheets. Her handgun a Colt standard*, was on her belt but she even then she felt naked without her Brenda**. She frowned if her brothers would wring her neck for losing that. In the middle of the war and she didn't all she had was a Swiss army knife and her back up gun not exactly the best weaponry one would hope for.

If she was a Hephaestus she would have had the radio working as quick as a bullet shot. But sadly she wasn't and with no help available she set to work. After what seemed like a millennia she thought she'd done it. The sun had set; the moon has risen and moved across the sky. The bombs would probably come soon but she just couldn't get that boy's voice out her head.

He had sounded so scared to weak do anything on his own and somehow she felt an overwhelming ogre to help the boy. She did not think to question why she just did. She tried to talk. "Hello…are you there?"

"Oh yes..!Are you angel? Have you come to save me, take me to heaven? Please come quick…if not…the bad men will find me" His voice was both excited and fearful.

"Where are you?"

"I…don't…London"

"Where?"

"I…I…please, they are coming…take me to heaven." But there was no heaven. No place in the sky for all the good people. But who was really good anyway? To defeat evil you usually had to be evil yourself. If you don't you are sloth and sent to hell, either way hell is the only option not excactly good odds.

"Listen to me. I'm coming to help you but you have to tell me where you are, please" The boy swallowed loudly.

"I…I'm underground…please if the train comes…it'll be too late…I won't be able to make them leave…angel?" Alice's mind raced. He was in a subway somewhere. But where? Anyway the trains shouldn't be active at this time of night; they were hardly active in the day.

"Okay…I'll be there soon, can you see a sign? Anything?"

"I…I might, through the door…but…if they come…they'll find me…I don't…"

"Hey, it's ok, I'm going to help you but you need to tell me what the sign says. Alright?"

"Oh…okay…I'll find the sign…" There was movement and she heard a door open. A little gasp and the door was closed shut instantly. "…I…I saw it…the train's coming…please…come…save me. The sign…it said Nightingale Lane…please come…save me" And that's exactly what she meant to do. This kid was going to be saved, and then she was going to find out how he got a camp radio.

**(*) Colt M1911A1: America standard hand gun up until the 1980s**

**(**) Bren light machine gun**


	2. Chapter 2

**If anyone has found this it means you are either very resourceful or have too much time. Both is fine! This is the second Chapter. Wow. I never update this story…I just didn't think anyone would find it, I certainly couldn't HAHA. Anyway, please continue reading.**

Alice stepped down the cool steps. The underground was chilly. She wrapped herself closer to her thin coat. It was sad that she had had to sell her other one. The subway was dark. She looked around and saw a door wide open. There was stuff strewn across the door way. She quickly walked over to the door, her footsteps seemed so loud in the silence. She looked in the small room and gasped.

Food, it was stocked full of unperishable food. There was a pillow, some toys, the boy must had been living there for a long time. She looked around, there was a small radio on one of the selves, she grabbed it. The numbers _59-SE _were on the back, Sandy Earl, this had been hers. But Sandy Earl had died two years before, how had to boy gotten the radio. The boy!

Alice's heart beat faster. The train had taken him, but which way. She jumped on the tracks. Nothing. She glanced back at door. If the boy had been watching out for the trains light, then it would stand to reason that the train had been coming from the end where he would only open it a crack. Of course she had never been very good at that sort of stuff; leave that to the children of Athena to work out.

Alice made her decision. She grabbed a few cans and the radio and hurried down the track. She came across the next station soon after. She looked around. People, there were so many people. All of them getting ready for a raid, or just living in their new home. Alice cursed, anyone of them could have seen them but thanks to the mist they probably thought it was completely normal. There was no way to know which way the boy had been taken. She punched the wall. "Ok, Al, you can do this." If she brought a demigod back she might just be accepted back into her families ranks, but that was a big might, not to mention the kid probably wasn't a demigod.

Then she saw it. On the wall of the station. An arrow. It was pointing up, out of now where, how did the kid manage that? Was it from so one else? This is annoying, she went over to it. It felt new and it wasn't very deep. Alice bit her lip then nodded. She would follow it, and ran up the stairs.

The street was cold now that the sun had fully set. She looked around, she felt like she had done that a lot tonight. The lamp posts were on now. Then she saw the blood in the snow. They had hurt him. She gasped, a rush of determination made her run harder, her muscles screamed at her but she continued to run. Following to the tyre tracks the blood had led to.

Then Alice heard the sirens. She stopped short. She looked for a public shelter. Then she saw the car. The boy, the first thing she knew was that he was beautiful. There was no denying it; he had to be a child of Aphrodite. The second was that they were obviously headed to a shelter of some sort. She followed them.

They reached a stair case, unlocked the door and hurried inside, locking it on their way in. But there had never been a lock Alice couldn't smash open. And so she entered the tunnel. She hadn't been expecting it but there was a passage way, one she walked down very carefully. She was ready for a fight, her Colt in hand. There were lights against the concrete wall and she entered into the sewage system. The smell was ghastly but she continued yet again.

She could hear their voices now. It chilled her, the fact these men had kidnapped this boy for some reason, but what would Nazis want with a kid? She tried to calm her breathing. She looked around the corner. There was a dry area, and that's where they were camped, in a sewage system! Of all places they had to be in a sewage system.

The boy was tied up and lay directly opposite to her. A lamp sat in the middle of the camp. Alice readied herself; she needed the element of surprise if she wanted to her a chance. "Three…two…on-"

"Hallo, wer bist du?" Alice spun around, her eyes widened in fear, a Nazi had snuck up behind her.


End file.
